


Is it too late?

by LeysaByrne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit, Blood, Complete, Death, First Person, One Shot, Serial Killer, Torture, Translation, Unknown Subject, Victim - Freeform, Victim POV, Violence, bau, killer, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: Three murders and a Serial Killer still on the loose. Will the BAU team arrive on time also this time or will?





	Is it too late?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [È troppo tardi?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311382) by Tovie. 



> This is the translation of one of my works that I posted on the Italian site EFP. I felt free to change something just because it's my work, and I'm never finished with modifying things! I really hope you like it, I wrote it few years ago so I recognize it's not my other works but I felt really proud about this at the time and it was my first fan fiction ever, so I thought it was right to translate it and post it here.

Three FBI agents, three women, had been kidnapped, tortured and killed by that monster up to that moment.   
By working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit I thought I knew almost everything about Serial Killers, but still I didn’t understand how they could manage to not be seen or arouse suspicion when they kidnapped people. I didn’t understand that until I was the victim.   
He hide himself in my house, somehow, and as soon as I came back he knocked me out by hitting me hard on the head, and then he took me in a shack somewhere in the wilderness.   
Now I’m tightly tied up to a chair and I hope all of this ends up soon.   
He waited for me to wake up, and now that I am lucid he wants to torture me. He takes a blade and starts to cut me on the arms. Not on the wrists, on the arms. Not really deep cuts, I would dare to say they’re superficial, from which runs out just a little blood, but they sting a lot. To kill me is not his purpose, for now, because the wounds are not mortal.   
He keeps on cutting until he reachers the elbow. It stings.   
I scream and kick but I don’t know what for. It’s just instinct. I hope that maybe someone gets nearby and hears me, but outside everything is silent.   
He grabs one of my legs and begins to cut there too, at this point I stop struggling too much because it would just cause more serious damage. The pain and the sting grow stronger and I scream louder and louder until he gags me.   
_«I will surely die»_ I think. Now, even if someone passes by, they wouldn’t hear me.   
When he’s done cutting he looks at me in the eyes. His expression is furious. He kicks the chair I’m sitting on and then walks away towards the back of the shack.  
I don’t know what to do, I try to loose the rope that doesn’t allow me to stand up but without success: the knot is too tight and I can’t move. He sees me while I try to free myself, so he comes back screaming and begins to slap and punch me. He looks the blade again and this time he cuts deeply beyond the elbow. Here another cut. And then he hits me again.   
All of a sudden he stops, he looks at me in the eyes again but this time like he doesn’t mean to hurt me, as if he’s another person, and removes the gag. But this new behaviour towards me doesn’t last long and beats me, again.   
«Why don’t you kill me, why do you make me suffer!» I scream. But it’s like he doesn’t hear me, he cuts the rope which he tied me with and he pushes me off the chair. On the ground. I try to stand up but I can’t, because he keeps on pushing me down.   
«Kill me, please!» I shout.   
He kicks me in the stomach and in the back, and sometimes I can’t breathe.   
The still fresh wounds of the cuts rubbed on the soil cause me a pain and a sting too intense to continue struggling or moving in some way, so I stay still and let him drag me through the room with his kicks.   
I gave up, and it’s not really like me, but I can’t react anymore, too serious would be the consequences and my body wouldn’t bear them and refuses to move. In the meanwhile, he keeps on persistently punching and kicking me.   
I scream, I can’t do more than this at this point. But finally he stops. Maybe he heard something from outside and he fears he can be caught, maybe he decided to spare me. I look up at him and I see he takes a gun.   
_«It’s over»_ I repeat in my mind.   
He points the gun at my side and fires a shot. Why doesn’t he want to finish me? Didn’t I suffer enough?   
The blood flows profusely and I feel worse. I try to stop the bleeding but obviously I’m too weak even to just keep my eyes open. I curl up because of the pain but this doesn’t stop him from pointing the gun at my head. I don’t look at him anymore, I’m looking towards the door of the shack and I stare at it waiting for my death.   
At a certain point, though, the door opens and I see Morgan and Hotch coming in.   
«Drop the gun!» the first shouts «I said drop the gun!» The monster (I can call him just this way) obeys and puts the gun on the ground. So easily he surrenders. I can't hear what he says, though, there's too much noise and I'm too confused. It was so easy, I could have stopped him if I was with the team, I could have saved the other women if we got on time. I see someone moving behind the Police Team just by the door. It’s Reid.   
In the meanwhile Morgan approaches and arrests the Serial Killer. «Call an ambulance, quick!» he says later.   
«No Reid, don’t come in.» Hotch commands, trying to step in his way, but it is too late because Spencer already rushed towards me.   
«The ambulance! Call that ambulance!» he shouts too. I’m lying on my side so he slowly turns me face up and puts his vest under my head to keep it a bit raised.  
«It will be well, trust me» and saying this he puts a hand on the wound caused by the bullet and presses it, trying to stop the bleeding. «Julia look at me, don’t fall asleep» he begins to stroke my hair with the other hand and presses harder and harder on the wound.   
Everything starts becoming blurry. I can’t keep my eyes open anymore.   
«No, no, no, Julia, don’t fall asleep. Talk and look at me… talk and look at me…» he continues repeating.   
«Is it too late?» I ask, but with a voice so weak that he doesn’t understand. So I try to raise my voice.   
«Spencer!»   
«Tell me»   
Well, he heard me this time.   
«Is it too late?» I see he’s barely holding his tears back after that question.   
«No, it’s not too late, don’t worry.» He presses harder on the wound and it seems to work, because less and less blood flows.   
«Where’s the rescue?» Hotch shouts going away, but he comes back with an expression darker than the previous one and shakes the head. Still no one is here.  
«Julia, please, stay awake. Look at me.»   
Everything is so confused, but I can keep concentrated on Reid.   
«Help me» I say tight-lipped.   
«Don’t worry» he says again, but it seems he’s trying to persuade himself, this time. He turns his head.   
«Reid, no one is arriving.» Hotch says.   
He turns back at me and strokes my hair again.   
«I don’t let you die.» He says with the voice broke from the upcoming sobs and with tears on his face.   
I cry too, now.   
Reid bends down on me and hugs me leaving a hand on my side to stop the blood.   
Hotch walks away again.  
Five, ten, fifteen minutes and no one arrives.  
«Where the hell is the ambulance?» Reid screams getting increasingly desperate «Where is it?!» he continues «Don’t stop looking at me, Julia, for no reason you have to close those eyes.»   
I can finally hear the sirens in the distance. I almost can’t breathe or stay awake anymore.   
I get immediately took on the vehicle to be carried to the hospital. I can hear the doctors saying I won’t make it and Spencer crying. As soon as I make it to the surgery I let go, I can’t resist anymore. Everything turns black and I hear absolutely nothing, but after a while my perception on things comes back to normal. Confused, of course, but I can hear who’s around me again.   
In those minutes, or I don’t know what, of absolute nothing I was probably more close to death than I was before. It’s curious, because even under anesthesia I can hear who’s speaking, maybe it is not a general one.   
For the whole surgery I can perceive a particular tension in doctors’s voices, there are just little improvements.   
Finally, after hours and hours in the surgery, during which I lose and gain conscience, they take me in my room.   
«It’s a miracle» I hear a doctor says «but she’s not stable, let’s keep her under observation for a few hours and then we can let the guy come in, if he wants to.» he adds.   
For a time that to me seems endless I remain alone in the room. Every once in a while a nurse comes in. Just sometimes I manage to sleep, and if I don’t sleep I can’t gain complete consciousness anyway to open my eyes, but I begin to regain touch, I can feel the drip in my arm.   
The door opens and someone approaches me.   
_«More doctors»_ I think, but I feel that this person drags a chair, puts it next to my bed and sits down.   
He takes my hand and doesn’t let it go.   
I find the strength to open my eyes and I look at him.   
It’s Spencer. He has red swollen eyes, sad and worried face, but as soon as he notices I’m looking at him on his face appears a wide smile. I return it.   
«Hi» I whisper.   
«Hi» he answers with tears in his eyes. But this time are tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Julia is a special agent, part of the BAU team instead of Prentiss.


End file.
